


Deuce Gets Fat And You (and Ace) Fuck Him

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fat Shaming, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: "I told ya," Ace crossed his arms. "He's a fatass. Literally." His eyes were trained on Deuce's form as he jogged. He squirmed a bit as he relished in the sack of lard trying to get in shape again. Ace wanted to squeeze his round cheeks. He wanted to slap his dimpled ass. He wanted to mock him! Realizing how obscene his thoughts were, he quickly turned to you. Unfortunately, you were no better.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player, Deuce Spade/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Deuce Gets Fat And You (and Ace) Fuck Him

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter here!: https://twitter.com/fae_flower
> 
> Anyway, its unusual that i chose deuce, a rather in shape and fit guy, to be the fat one. by all accounts it doesn't make sense!

The cafeteria was once again packed with students eager to fight over food again. It seemed like every month, you'd have to push your way through even if you didn't want anything from the specialty bakery this time. You did. Of course, you did! The fear of missing out is  _ worse _ than peer pressure.

"Fgnyaaa! Human, go faster! Faster!" Grim tugged at your hair as if you were a car or his puppet. Considering that you do all his leg work, you are. It didn't mean you didn't have a mind of your own though. Reaching up, you place an expertly timed flick onto his annoying and cute little face. "Myneehhh!" That ought to shut him up for a few minutes. You get a bit more aggressive now and start to push back against the bodies blocking your way. Now that you've been here a while, it's easier to stick up for yourself and get what you want. Grim picks his usual while you grab whatever you can fit on your plate. To you, it all tasted good so there wasn't any reason to be picky.

"Prefect! Over here!" Ace is nearly standing on the table just to get your attention. Grimm tugs more on your hair as you both make your way to the table where he and Deuce usually wait for you at. "Get anything good this time?" He asked as you and your little monster sat down. You nodded as you held up what you grabbed.

"Yeah!" But your eyebrows furrowed slightly. It looked like a muffin but it smelled savory. There were bits of nuts and oats on top, which made it harder to tell. "Uhhh…" Deuce finally looked up from his last-minute homework to pay attention.

_ Homph! _

You go on a facial journey. Approval. Confusion. Hesitation. Consideration. Disapproval. "Well...no. Nope." You put the muffin thing down on your tray and you barely register the other hand reaching over to take it. "Deuce?" 

"It's not right to waste food," he said simply. He took a bite and seemed to actually like the taste. Ace was staring daggers at him. "...what?" He asked innocently.

  
  
  


"Eh?" Both boys ask. They watch you expectantly, curiously. The one brain cell that you have to carry for the group finally starts to work. "You're such a fatass," the ginger said instinctively. "You didn't even ask first."

That got your full attention. "Since when did  _ you  _ ever care about asking for permission?" You could count the number of times he's snuck into your bed on all your fingers and toes. "If he wants to eat it, fine by me." Deuce holds the muffin close before you give him a nod of permission. With that said, he sunk his teeth into the warm baked good and let out a quiet moan of approval. "See? No harm done."

"You shouldn't indulge him like that, Prefect. It's not good for him." Ace sucked his teeth. From the glower in his eyes, he was having an entire argument with Deuce in his brain. 

♠♠♠

He didn't come from a destitute family. They lived comfortably for the most part. However, there were times where he distinctly remembered being hungry. Those months where the bills ate into their grocery funds. The struggle meals before the next month came. Having to rely on school lunches just to make it through. Every last bit of bread being stretched. Every crumb licked and savored like it was a feast. Some didn't have even that. He felt lucky to have anything to eat at all.

One night, he came home with stolen money. His mother was distraught. Deuce figured that they'd needed it more but his mother saw it differently. "What if we took food from someone else's mouth? We could be taking from someone who has less than us." At the time, he didn't understand what she meant, but he was a different guy back then. 

Now some may say he takes it to the extreme. Deuce insists on using everything to the very last bit. Pinch pennies and conserve what you can. However, he couldn't help but finish his plate and sometimes someone else's. But maybe that was because Ace was right? He  _ is  _ a fatass, but for a reason. The muffin wasn't too bad so he had no qualms about finishing it off. Though, he was a bit full from his own lunch. Deuce simply loosened his belt a bit and kept on with his day.

The worst part about the track team was the off-season. He didn't have much else to do and often he ended up just lingering around his friends in the hopes of getting into hijinks. Sure, he should have spent the time studying, but his eyes would cross and he would lose focus. Tonight was no different it seemed. Ace had left their room for the afternoon and it was just him now. Even as he tried to do the practice math problems, the numbers just jumbled and mixed on the page. Okay, that was enough. 

Deuce closed his book and buried his face into his arms. He was sooo bored! Then, his stomach had let out a low growl for food. Maybe a snack would help him get back on track to study?  _ Grrroouuuuuuulll!  _ Definitely. And with that, he stood up and put on his slippers to go downstairs. His mind briefly wandered to you. Deuce remembered that day when he told you about his mom. He admitted that he wanted to do right by her and make her proud. The look in your eyes as you warmed up to him made his cheeks flush. You were so kind and forgiving of everyone even though you were trapped in a school of complete and utter tools. You made Deuce feel less insecure about being a better person. 

Even when he picked off your plate and gobbled down that admittedly tasty muffin, you simply let him do his own thing. Gyaah! Deuce had to wave away those feelings. How could he develop a crush on you when you didn’t even come from the same universe? You would one day go home and leave Twisted Wonderland behind. Ah, fuck, now he’s sad.  _ Feeed meeeee!  _ His tummy whined. Sad and hungry. His natural state.

When he reached the kitchen, Deuce could smell someone cooking. His mouth watered as he inhaled deeply and got a big whiff of the spices that wafted through the air. His pace picked up as he found you and Trey surrounded by ingredients. He relaxed at the sight of you and smiled a bit. Once he catches your eye, you wave him over. “Hey, Deuce! I’m glad you’re here, actually.” 

“O-oh?” He asked, blushing slightly. “Really?” Trey looked up from his cookbook and nodded.

“Yes. I was just giving Prefect a crash course in making basic meals. And yet...we have all this food and no taste tester…” Trey wiped his hands on his apron. “Could you help us out for a little bit? You don’t have to eat it all, just enough to give us your opinion.” Deuce's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. This was too lucky, right? No way he would just get free food. But, the hopeful look in your eyes made him think twice. You knew about his obsession with saving resources but not to the extent that he would push himself too far. 

_ Rrrrrrggggouuuuuurrhhh!  _

"Sounds like your tummy likes the idea," you smiled brightly at Deuce and patted his flat belly. "Don't worry, we won't take too much of your time." You noticed the way he blushed from embarrassment. After a reassuring hug, you sat Deuce down at the kitchen table. "Today, we're working on all types of egg dishes." Well, shit. He's not going to leave the table for quite some time. Deuce nodded feebly as you sat down a pitcher of lemonade and a glass. He licked his lips as you sat down the first dish: omurice. A soft whimper passed his lips. It looked so tasty! The ketchup on top of the omurice was decorated with a kitty face and even had a little spade on its face.

"A-ah...it's almost too cute to eat," he said to you, gripping his spoon a little tighter. But he did anyway, because he didn't want to see you frown. He lifted a healthy spoonful to his mouth and ate it. Deuce's face lit up. The sweet yet tangy taste of the tomato sauce made him moan. The egg was cooked to perfection! The rice was even cooked perfectly too. He shoveled more bites into his face before he noticed that you were expecting feedback. Deuce looked down at his half-eaten meal and suddenly said, "It's missing something...maybe add more green onion? Or chicken?" He stared at you as he stuffed his face with the last of the omurice. Your face fell briefly but you perked up with a revitalized determination. It made him feel good to see you eager to do better. It's what he loved about you.

♠♠♠

Turns out you were  _ amazing  _ at cooking. So much so that you begged him to be your official taste tester. Of course, Deuce was extremely hesitant to continue helping you out. But, you told him that Ace would be happy to take over if he found the job too difficult. Ace was wasteful, however. He would throw things away after barely using them. Considering how much you cooked at any given time, Deuce would be remiss if he let you ask Ace to help. As the months went on, you (and sometimes Trey) would gather in the kitchen to feed him. For you, you wanted to make food that was edible. For Deuce, he was helping you get rid of leftovers. 

But there was something quite clear about this half-assed luncheon: Deuce was eating  _ everything  _ you cooked. His slick black jeans and basic black tee was swapped with a simple tank top and very loose sweatpants. It wasn't proper honor student attire, but considering how none of his other casual clothes fit, it was his last resort. He'd already gone up two sizes in his uniform and Riddle had been on his (rapidly growing) ass about having to replace his clothes twice. When he looked into the mirror, he would see a developing second chin, faint stretch marks, and soft fleshy tits. 

His first day back to track club left him panting and trying to catch up with his teammates. Vargas insisted on pushing him to his limits. He had to watch firsthand one of his best athletes succumb to the freshman fifteen...more like fifty. Vargas was  _ not  _ going to be lenient on him by any means necessary. "The only way you can get rid of all that pudding is to burn it off, Spade-kun!" 

He didn't want to give up. It was torture trying to lug his weight around these days. Even when he pushed himself, Deuce would only leave gym class to be sedentary again. He panted heavily as he tried to run faster. Deuce was the only one doing laps and it felt like all eyes were on him. His pale skin had turned bright red from exertion. His shirt was soaked with sweat. His thighs rubbed together and his fat wobbled with each step. He could barely keep up. "Ah! Haah! Damn it!" How could he have been so careless? All his overeating and lounging during the off-season had gotten the better of him. 

Meanwhile, Ace and you sat on the sidelines and watched your friend struggle to deal with his weight. "I told ya," Ace crossed his arms. "He's a fatass. Literally." His eyes were trained on Deuce's form as he jogged. He squirmed a bit as he relished in the sack of lard trying to get in shape again. Ace wanted to squeeze his round cheeks. He wanted to slap his dimpled ass. He wanted to mock him! Realizing how obscene his thoughts were, he quickly turned to you. Unfortunately, you were no better. 

You had already loved Deuce. He had a gap moe personality that instantly drew you to him: hard and unreadable on the outside while being soft and clueless on the inside. He didn't have a chance in hell of making it through his track meet. You'd made sure of that. At first, you simply wanted to cook food and perfect your technique. And then, when Deuce finished each plate you put in front of him, your goal changed. You wanted to test his limits. Each meal was slightly bigger than the last and Deuce was none the wiser. He'd clean his plate with no protest like an obedient (not quite) honor student. The low groan and gurgling his belly made as he let his meal rest sent an excited tingle through your loins. ”Don’t be mean, Ace. Deuce is really sensitive about his weight these days.” 

Ace leaned back against the tree you sat under and nodded. “Yeah, he’s turned into a butter ball and I’m supposed ta feel sorry for him? I don’t think so. His dumbass needs all the bullying he can get!” Ace would happily be the one to bully him too. Look at him! He’s so...thick! Sure, Ace thought Deuce was sexy before but now, it triggered another part of his hornyness. The sadist in him wanted to make Deuce’s life a living hell. He bit his lip as you rambled on to explain away your feeding kink. 

“Haah! Ahn!” Deuce came sluggishly running towards you two. His panting was heavy and he nearly flopped over when he reached them. “Wa...water…” he lied down and grabbed his water bottle. Instead of drinking it, he poured it over his face and chest. Deuce’s thin shirt clung to his skin, causing the fabric to stick to his tits. His nipples hardened from the icy cold water. You bit your lip as you gawked at him. You wanted to feel bad for putting him through all this, but at the same time…

“Dude, you need a sports bra for those melons!” Ace teased. You popped him in the back of his head. “Ow! What, it’s true! His moobs are massive now!” Deuce sat up, glaring daggers at Ace. 

“I could still kick your ass! I don’t need to be thin to do that!” Fair point. Despite his extra weight, Deuce could still knock a bitch out. Ace closed his mouth, knowing that he would have lost the battle.

“Still, you ought to sell milk at this point.” He reached over and grabbed a handful of his friend’s tit. It was so soft and when his thumb brushed over his hardened nipple, he noticed the way Deuce squirmed under his touch. You blushed as you watched Ace grope him shamelessly. 

“Kn-Knock it off!” Deuce slapped Ace across the cheek. “It’s hard to believe you had a girlfriend if you treat people this way!” Suddenly, the whistle blows.

“Spade-kun! Enough lazing about! Hit the track!” Deuce reluctantly stood back up and shook the grass off his legs. He gave you both a longing look before going back to his hell training. Once he was out of earshot, Ace turned to you.

“If you ever try to make me as fat as him, I’ll literally kill you.” Your eyes widen in fear at his words. 

“Whatever do you mean, Ace?” You asked, idly plucking at the grass and placing it on his lap. He watched you and gave you his signature shit eating grin.

“All of that,” He pointed to Deuce trying to reach his toes. “It's all your fault. At first, I thought it was a one time thing. But you kept feeding him. Hell, you buy those nasty ass muffins still.”

“S-so?” You ask defensively as he puts grass in your lap too. You're both making small piles on each other’s laps. You’re too embarrassed to look at him.”You like it as much as I do…”

“Weeellll, yeah, but I’m honest about it.” Total bullshit. “Like, I have a reason to sabotage him. I fucking hate Deuce. You, however, are the lovey-dovey friendship type.” He wasn’t stupid like Deuce. Ace’d been looking at porn since he was in the womb. You were a freak just like him. “So, let me do us both a favor.”

♠♠♠

You can’t believe that you’re doing this. Well, it’s not like you didn’t have a choice. Ace pretty plainly told you that he was into fucked up shit and you could either join him or let him fly solo. So you agreed so long as he didn’t hurt Deuce. “No promises,” Ace said, rolling his sleeping bag out in your room. “I told you I hate his guts.”

“Ace,” You grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. “If you go too far, I  _ will  _ send you home. Got it?” He backed down and nodded. Ace knew not to piss you off. The door squeaked softly as it opened.

“Grim fell asleep downstairs so I just left him there,” Deuce said, holding his own sleeping bag. “Who knew he was such a heavy sleeper?” He rolled his bag out next to your bed and almost immediately, Ace protested.

“Oi! You’re too close!”

“...Seriously? It’s just a sleeping bag.”

“I don’t care! Prefect won’t let me sleep in their bed and it’s not fair!”

“I wouldn’t want you in my bed either. You snore and hog all the blankets!” Deuce retorted. Ace flushed red and sneered at the taller boy.

“And you’d know about being a hog, wouldn’t you?” 

“Fuck off,” Deuce crossed his arms.

“Heh. It’s the truth. Look at you. You’re nothing but a tub of lard. A fatass.” He reached out and grabbed Deuce’s soft belly. “You fat fuck. All because you couldn’t put down the damn fork.” His friend blushed and growled softly as Ace slipped his other hand around to grab at his butt. His fingers sunk into his flesh. “Then again, I finally have something over you.”

You were frozen solid. The lustful look in Ace’s eyes made you red in the cheeks. He didn’t waste any time as he pushed Deuce’s shirt up to expose his breasts. Neither of you missed the whimper he made as the ginger dipped down to suck on one of his nipples. “Fat like a cow. Would you make any milk?” Deuce’s crystal blue eyes darted to you, terrified and embarrassed. You shook from your stupor and closed in on him. Just as Deuce thought you were going to put an end to this cruel prank, you tilted his soft face towards yours and pressed your lips together. 

“Mmhn?!” He squealed in surprise and melted into the kiss. Your lips were so warm and inviting. You coaxed his mouth open so you could slip your tongue inside. Ace bit down onto his tit and he yelped loudly. He used this opportunity to push you both onto the bed. Ace grabbed his thighs and got between them.

"Prefect's been naughty. They've been fattening you up like a pig this whole time…" he roughly grabbed Deuce and rolled him on top of you. You gasped as the extra weight pressed the air from your lungs. Your raven-haired friend whispered an apology for his size but you simply kissed him again. Behind him, Ace was humming with approval. He pulled Deuce's pj shorts down and squeezed his ass. "It fills my entire hand. Mmh." Ace reeled his hand back and brought it down with a firm  _ smack! _

"A-aahn!" Deuce moaned loudly and bucked his hips into your groin. You could feel his semi-hard bulge and you whined softly. Ace delighted in your reactions and spanked him again, watching his lumpy ass wobble and shake from the force. He didn't bother letting up on Deuce especially as his pale skin developed angry red marks. His underwear was getting tighter too. Well, Ace always considered himself an ass man.

You let Deuce grind against your sensitive area. “Y-You like this?” You asked hesitantly. He nodded as he humped you like a puppy in heat. “Ahn...Deuce...slow down, baby.”

“S-So...g-good! I can’t stop!” His eyes clouded with lust as Ace continued to assault him. Before you could protest, Deuce squealed your name, cumming hard in his pants. “I’m so sorry you and Ace…” He panted and kept rutting on you. “I promise to do better!”

Ace spanked him one last time. “Better? You’d better make it up to them now! Pants off. Both of you.” Neither you nor Deuce waste any more time taking off your bottoms. But your underwear was still on and there was a moment of realization. “Those too. Off.”

“U-uhm...can I…?” Deuce asked, hooking his thumbs around your waistband. Even after you gave him permission, he’s nervous pulling your underwear down. His mouth watered at the sight of your drooling pussy. 

“Mmmh...look at that. Hey, when he’s done...I wanna too…” Ace hugged Deuce from behind, wrapping his hand around his cock. Deuce gasped, bucking his hips. His cock was already hard again and you could see just how big he was. “Fuuuck...It’s not fair...I hate you even more now, yanno?” Ace growled into his ear and bit it. That earned him a shuddering moan from his friend. Ace had already taken his own underwear off and pressed his cock against Deuce’s lumpy ass. He shivered and worked Deuce from the front and back. Ace’s fingers got through that first ring of tight muscle and lazily pumped into him.

Ace teased your entrance, purring softly. He wanted to be the one to snap you in half himself but Deuce’s monster cock was the next best thing, right. “H-Hold your legs open,” Deuce moaned, trying to restrain himself. If he wanted to, he could break you right now and make Ace his bitch too. But he hadn’t considered it, especially when he was forced into your velvety walls. It took everything in his power to not slam into you. “D-Damn it,” he moaned. His hips started slow, barely reaching deep into you. Your soft mewls were driving him wild. “It feels like I’m meltiinng!” He started drooling over you.

“C’mon! Hurry up!” Ace forced Deuce completely inside of you. Your toes curl as you’re filled entirely. Deuce toppled on top of you and grabbed your thighs. His weight kept you pinned down completely. The change in his face spelled trouble for you. His sudden and rapid thrusting had you wailing and gasping for air. Deuce knocked against your cervix, threatening to crush it. Behind him, Ace had prepared his cock and slammed into Deuce. Deuce froze and groaned deeply as his ass was stretched. Ace sighed with relief as Deuce’s walls tightened around him.

“Fuuuck, your ass is amazing! You make ungh! A great fucktoy!” He sunk his nails into Deuce’s ass and immediately fucked him into you. “Oh fuck! Nngh! I bet you like being squished, huh, Prefect? The both of us on top of you like this…” Ace growled and fucked Deuce deeper into you. The air was rapidly knocked out of you with each thrust, growl and moan. Your brain was turned to mush as Deuce kissed you again, sloppy and desperate. 

“Mmmhn! Mwaah! Deuuce…” You gasped, grabbing his hair gently. “You feel so good! I’m gonna…” 

“Me too…!” Ace moaned. “I’m not lettin you pull out!” He licked his lips and pumped into Deuce faster and faster. 

You were the first to break. Deuce had hit the right spot one too many times and your orgasm came crashing over you. Your nails dug into his scalp and your cunt sucked his cock in deeper. Even if he wanted to pull out, you had such a tight grip on him. That was enough to send him over the edge. Deuce shot his load, pressing as deep as he could into your cervix. His eyes rolled back and his tight ass made Ace cum deep into him in turn. The old bed squeaked loudly as you all rode out your orgasms. Deuce went limp on top of you, passing out. Ace laughed breathlessly and kissed his shoulder before putting a kiss on you too. “See? I told ya it’d be fine.”

  
  


♠♠♠

“Human! Quick dragging your feet! Come oonnn!” Grim tugged at your hair and you flick his nose again. “Nggyaahhh! Stop iit!” 

“Grim, when are you going to learn?” You smirked, looking through this month’s offerings from the bakery. This time, you picked out a safe and normal looking sandwich. “Seems safe enough.”

You sit down with Ace and Deuce at your normal spot. And of course, they’re arguing. “That’s bullshit. I swear Trein doesn’t have any kids! If he did, he would have mentioned them.” Ace said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, he does. Trey said his kids graduated from here.”

“Bet.”

“What?”

“We are gonna fucking ask him and you’re gonna fucking lose because you’re dumb!” Ace huffed with indignation.

“Is this really worth betting over?” You ask, shaking your head. Both boys look at you as if  _ you’re  _ the crazy one. 

“So what do you wager?” Deuce asked. Ace mulled over his options. Then, his eyes settled on you. Your cheeks flush red as he winked at you.

“I get to do whatever I want to Prefect,” he decided. Grim pouted and shook his head.

“No! This is  _ my  _ human! You can’t have them!” Grim sent bits of food flying as he laid claim on your body as well. This really is a school of scoundrels, isn’t it?

“Fine. If I win...I get to do whatever I want with  _ you, _ ” Deuce steepled his fingers together. “For three whole months.” Ace hesitated but laughed anyway.

“Deal! I won’t lose so there’s no reason for me to back down.” And with a firm handshake, the boys sealed their deal. Almost on cue, Trein was passing by. “There he is! Trein-sensei! Do you have any kids?” 

Trein raised his eyebrow, surprised by the question. “Why, yes. I do. One stepson and two biological twins.” He even smiled slightly at the mention of them as he left the table. Ace’s jaw dropped and he gaped at the both of you. All you could do was shrug and shake your head. Whatever Deuce would have in store for him, would certainly be hellish. You took a bite of your sandwich and made a face. Ew. Who puts apple slices in a chicken salad sandwich? You put it down and of course, Deuce picked it up.

“Ace. Eat it.” He commanded. The ginger flinched at his tone. “Did I stutter? Eat it.” He whined softly and took the sandwich, taking a bite near where you had taken one. You could see the satisfaction in Deuce’s eyes. “Actually, Prefect...I think Ace would like to join me in the kitchen this week too.” 

You were going to have a lot more food to cook now.


End file.
